10 Ways to End Boredom
by mothraisnotapokemon
Summary: It was out of boredom and lack of common sense that Kiba agreed to the wager, it was out of principle that Shino chose the game, and it was out of disbelief that Hinata simply let them.
1. Obtuse

This is an AU, and more friendship based, there might be some hints but nothing over dramatic, you have been warned.

Chapter 1: Obtuse

**Earlier**

There was no alcohol involved.

He was really wishing that there was, because right now he was trying to understand how he even had thought he could beat Shino at Scrabble. But that wager, had made it so damn tempting, he couldn't turn it down.

10 dares that couldn't be turned down, and once that wager was mentioned, well Kiba had already thought of 20. So he had accepted and both had settled into a friendly game of scrabble.

After some time in and Shino's ability to spell words like tyrannical, fanaticism, discontinuous, conspicuous, and intransigent, Kiba realized he had made a mistake. Only he could never run from a challenge, especially one against Shino. He glared at the glasses wearing afro ninja, who simply gave him a half smile and triumphant eyebrows.

"I have won, Kiba." He voiced slowly, savoring the words as they left his lips.

Kiba could only glower in defeat and wonder if maybe he should read more, or at least opened a dictionary. He leaned back in his seat.

"So, let's just get this over with." He snapped, his good mood leaving, he was a poor loser, but who could blame him, losing to Shino made nearly everyone lose any form of sportsmanship. Shino gave a brief nod, and reached into his pocket, a perfectly fold piece of paper was retrieved. Shino handed him the paper, the same way others hand off their first born to family, with care and pride at what they had created. That was why Kiba snatched the paper away, and nearly ripped it in his anger. He read the dares, all 10 of them, each something he had sworn he would do.

"You got to be shitting me!" Kiba screeched. "Some of these will defiantly fucking kill me!"

"I suppose." Shino stated calmly. "Though, just this once, I will allow you to refuse, but in doing so…" Shino paused on purpose ensuring he had Kiba's attention. "You will have to admit I am always…triumphant."

After a few minutes of silence and the two of them staring at each other, Kiba grumbled under his breath and stood. "I'll do 'em, cause I got honor." He snapped, cursing under his breath.

…

**Present**

Dare 1: Cut a lock of Neji's Hair 

Kiba was a ninja.

He kept on repeating that to himself as he approached the Hyuga compound; he felt that little sense of common sense return, trying very hard to tell him not to do this, listing all the reasons why he shouldn't. But another part of him just demanded loudly that he had to, or he'd be considered a coward and knowing Shino he'd never let this go, it would be something he'd bring up over and over, ultimate proof that Kiba was not and never would be at the same level as the oh so great Shino. Of course his inner struggle was quickly ended when a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice snapped him out of it.

He'd go to his grave swearing that he didn't jump and let out a manly gasp of surprise, anyone who said otherwise would be silenced. His other, more likeable teammate was staring at him with amusement, surprise and concern. He stared back knowing that part of him wanted to blurt out everything that Shino did so she'd go and save him, not that he needed it.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright?" she asked softly, he mentally marked it down that today must be a very good stress free day for her, she wasn't stuttering. He nodded, knowing as she stared at him, she was reading every little expression on his face, and he didn't realize he was holding his breath, praying that she didn't realize he was here because he had done something stupid. "Did you stop by to visit?" she asked that calm voice again, he didn't know if he was being paranoid but he swore that she knew.

"Yes." He answered quickly, relaxing when she smiled, probably chalking up his behavior to being a male teenager. "I wanted to talk to you…about making me a cream…cause I don't want...pimples.." he concluded sounding so unsure, her eyes narrowed slightly, years of being on the same team and spending so much time relying on the other in strange lands, made her very perceptive.

"Okay." She answered making a motion to continue walking, he did. She knew to be patient, but today had been a long day, she had covered another shift, and just wanted to sleep, but from the look on Kiba's face he was in trouble and his pride wasn't allowing himself to blurt it out.

"So, how you liking being a doctor…can I call you house?" he joked.

"No." she replied with a smile, "It was a long day." She answered.

"Oh, so is Neji in?" he asked, at her side glance he continued. "I have a question for him."

She seemed to be thinking this over before answering. "He is…but from what Lee told me as I removed the kunai from the bottom of his foot, very upset." She noticed his eyes widen and his fingers slightly twitch. "I can go with you…..for moral support" she replied, her voice so soft and calm.

He nodded and found himself jabbing his hands in his jacket. Repeating that he was a ninja over and over until that small voice of common sense decided it was better to just shut up and wait for the I told you so while Hinata patched him up.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Neji was not having a good day, he had walked his cousin to work, since her father had watched the news and was again on his, she was almost kidnapped as a child and she might be again crusade. His cousin hadn't been pleased, and then when going to retrieve her, he was informed not by her but a very angry looking nurse that his cousin was taking a double shift. He had then left deciding he wasn't waiting and had sought out his teammates. It was always nice to have some type of stress reliever. So he had trained, and was greeted by Tenten and Lee who seemed amazed that he had sought them out and not the other way around.

He was fully prepared to sleep, it was a long day and tomorrow seemed to be longer, it was his cousin's day off and thanks to the news, he would be accompanying her if she left the compound. She usually did, he rolled his eyes. At least his cousin had been nice enough in apology to prepare him a tea. He had graciously taken it and was out in a few minutes.

10 minutes after Neji had drifted in to a deep sleep, a shadowy figure emerged from the shadows, crouched against the wall, simply waiting. If Neji even twitched, the shadowy figure was fully prepared to bolt and return another day. As the figure moved closer towards the sleeping Neji, there was a very subtle change in the demeanor, as the figure seemed to relax.

Kiba had smirked, the "tea" would keep Neji out like an light, he looked at the pair of scissors in his hand, it would be cleaner, now to decide how much to take without making it appear to obvious. As he neared he couldn't keep the smirk off his lips, this was too much fun. He was surprised at how soft Neji's hair was, he cut just 3 inches off, nothing anyone would notice, and stuffing the hair into his pouch he moved silently to safety.

…

Shino put on his glasses mentally cursing when he was awakened by someone knocking on his door. There was just something so annoying about being woken by a knock. "Kiba." He stated sitting up, determined not to kill his teammate, "enter."

Kiba did, and smiled a wide smile, the kind of smile that happened when he accomplished something. He placed the lock of hair on the floor. Shino adjusted his glasses and his mouth opened slightly in shock, while his eyebrows rose in uncertainty.

"You…is that?" he whispered, now moving to Kiba, unbelieving that Kiba had completed his dare.

"Yep, 3 inches of Neji's glossy soft hair." Kiba answered pride showing in his smile now.

"I will frame this." Shino whispered in awe

Kiba just looked at him, and let out a low laugh, "dude, I should get Sanin status for that." Shino smiled at that and for a moment there was peace. Just for a moment.

…

Hinata shook her head.

She shouldn't have helped but there was something about knowing that her cousin's hair was going to be cut. That just forced her into helping; it was only the right thing to do.

_Kiba had stared at her with adoration when she pulled out her box of the good meds and other things she made, that he wasn't ever allowed to touch. _

"_You can not, can not, can not, mention my involvement." She stated as she mixed some powder with some tea. _

_He swore she never looked so attractive in his life, but in this one moment he just thought she was so hot. _

"_I won't." He replied in awe, this was Hinata, sweet, proper and boring Hinata doing something bad. "Besides I don't think anyone would believe me anyway." _

_She smiled at that. "Wait 10 minutes after he has finished his tea." _

_He nodded and wondered if she would allow him to hug her. But decided against it, she smelt sterile like the hospital. It would probably be rude if he asked her to not shower there. _

"_You're so fucking awesome." He stated proudly. Watching her finish, she smiled at him and walked off, leaving him alone in her room. His teammate was awesome. _

Sighing to herself she drifted off, glad that tomorrow was her day off. She didn't want to miss the event that would be tomorrow. Though she would have to visit Shino and at least get some idea of what dares were being prepared.

…..

**The Next Day Hyuga Compound**

Neji awoke quite rested.

Only he had this strange suspicion that something was quite, no, that something was horribly wrong. He sat up and stretched, no one had come to wake him. His cousin was most likely still in the compound.

…

One of the lower house members was slightly shocked when Neji walked by, not knowing if he should speak or simply walk a little bit faster. It was no secret that Neji was a little vain about his appearance, so perhaps keeping silent was the best. After all ignorance was bliss, Neji didn't need to know that it was quite obvious one side of his hair was missing three inches of length. The lower house member decided to pass this little piece of information around, as he practically ran when Neji was no longer in his general area.

….

Neji was correct his cousin was in compound; in fact she was sitting in the main houses kitchen area, simply sipping her tea. She was a very patient person, and waiting was something she had excelled in. She knew others had noticed when her little sister entered the kitchen area, it was obvious to Hinata she was the reason Hanabi had entered when the younger girl pulled up a chair right beside her and seemed so very anxious to blurt something out. Putting her tea down the older Hyuga waited patiently for her sister to speak, and once her tea cup was firmly and safely on the table she did.

"Someone cut only one side of Neji's hair." She whispered with obvious glee. Hinata's eyes widened as her mouth opened in shock. Hanabi only smiled wider, "he hasn't realized it yet, and everyone is either stopping him from entering a bathroom or covering mirrors." She continued, nearly bouncing in her seat. "They are basically begging dad to be the one to tell him, you have to see it."

Hinata frowned and stared at her sister, her eyes watching with the experience only an older sibling or parent could master. Hanabi frowned, "it wasn't me." The younger Hyuga answered. Hinata nodded believing her younger sibling, Hanabi smiled. "Who do you think could have done that…wasn't Kiba here?" she asked lowering her voice as she leaned in closer, knowing her sister never lied.

"He was here, but it was for a personal matter and as a resident doctor in training, I cannot speak of the matter." She answered looking slightly scandalized that one of her own teammates could do this. "It might have happened during training, no one can sneak into Nejis room." Hinata added, knowing her sister was very aware of that fact, and had learned her lesson the hard way when attempting to play a harmless prank on her older cousin.

Hanabi was ready to say something when the sound of Neji screaming stopped her; she turned and ran into the hallway wondering if she had accidentally removed the blanket covering the long mirror in the hallway. It was a good thing she was nowhere near Hinata who calmly and very slowly stood, while trying to keep composed as she made her way to the hallway as well.

Neji stared horrified, his glorious hair, was uneven.

"Neji-Nissan!" Hinata gasped in horror, her hands covering her mouth while Hanabi burst into laughter. "What did you do to your hair?!" she asked.

Neji stared at them, his attention going to Hanabi as she doubled over in laughter. "You..." Neji hissed now pointing at his younger and devious cousin, "did this to me."

Hanabi stopped laughing and stared at Neji before moving to hide behind the safety of her elder sibling.

"Did not." She answered.

"You…" he repeated advancing.


	2. Simper When You Fail

Chapter 2: Simper When You Fail

**Dare 2: Bleach Lee's hair and convince him he is disillusioned**

Binoculars were awesome; whoever invented them should have a holiday in their name.

Well, that was what Kiba was thinking as from a safe distance he watched and waited for Lee to exit his apartment with bleach blond hair. It was going to be amazing, if there was a ninja that could make Lee be disillusioned, it'd be Kiba. The brown haired ninja was close to giggling as he noticed the door to the apartment open.

Only there was a slight problem, he could see Lee and his still black hair, but beside him was Tenten. He had never seen Tenten wearing a baseball hat. Focusing his attention, he came to a conclusion when he noticed some blond hair sticking out.

"Fuck." Kiba hissed, frowning as he placed the binoculars on the tree. Below him on the ground was another quieter ninja with glasses. "I got Tenten." Kiba hissed to the ninja below him.

Shino looked up at him. Disappointment written all over his eyebrows, "You have failed." He voiced sadly.

"Fuck." Kiba responded.

….

Lee was certain that someone was targeting his teammates.

Some psychotic ninja or ninjas out there were targeting his teammate's hair.

He knew in this life it was easy to gain enemies, and to sometimes even face retribution for past actions. He wondered who it could have been, someone they faced or someone just wanting to make a name on their actions. Whoever this was would be coming after his hair next.

Earlier in the day he had learned from Hanabi, who had limped her way over to them that Neji was not coming. He was taking a mental health day or week to recover. They hadn't pressed for any details; it was simply common knowledge that Neji was slightly vain. Lee had offered his condolences for Neji to Hanabi while Tenten had snickered and asked for pictures. He had sighed and offered condolences for Neji from Tenten as well. Hanabi had only stared at them and limped away mumbling her hatred for her cousin under her breath as she did so.

Later that same unknown ninja had attacked Tenten in the form of her hair conditioner. She had sworn that she didn't smell anything different as she mourned for her hair, bleached blond hair was not agreeing with her. He had held her, knowing whoever had done this would pay.

…..

Kiba was all but freaking out as he took sanctuary in Shino's room.

He had failed, and that wasn't the worst of it, Shino knew. Hell the bastard had a front row seat to the whole thing.

"How the hell was I supposed to fucking know it wasn't Lee's conditioner!" Kiba hissed as he paced the room. Shino was staring with a slightly slacked jaw and surprised eyebrows. "Why can't people fucking label their stuff?"

"You failed a simple dare." Shino stated.

Kiba glared at him before returned to pacing. "It was perfect! But no, Tenten and his need to condition his hair ruined it all!" Kiba came to a complete stop before turning on his heel to stare at Shino. "This dare counts!"

Shino stared at him with slight offended eyebrows. "You, Kiba, assaulted the wrong target."

"Assaulted makes it sound wrong." Kiba frowned for a second. "I more like gave them free salon service." He concluded feeling better.

"Is that how you'll explain it?" Shino asked. "I am removing your sanin status."

Kiba brought both hand up to his face as he gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I can. Indeed I have." Shino announced.

The two just stared at each other. Before Kiba growled low in his throat, Shino was unaffected and merely gloated with his expressive eyebrows.

"You know fucking what, fine, I'll get Lee's hair." Kiba hissed, knowing better than to shout, Shino's father had a bad habitat of calling his mom and letting her know what Kiba was up to.

Shino only stared at him.

"I just gotta think." Kiba continued, ignoring the scoffing coming from Shino. "I need to plan."

He smirked and tilted his head slightly to the left. He would do this; all he needed was a plan, something that would force the black out of Lee's hair. He could go to Hinata, she had helped him before but he doubted she would be willing to help him again. He could ask Shino to help him, but he doubted the bug demon would help in anyway.

"I'll just have to put that stuff in all the bathroom products." He stated. Not thinking that the same prank would work again. "I'll have to borrow some stuff from Hinatas box of tricks."

At that Shino stared at him. Neither was allowed near the place where Hinata kept her "good stuff". If one did, then they would suffer horribly in some way that no one could connect to her.

"How do you intend to do that?" Shino asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Kiba answered.

"There is no moving to the next dare unless the chosen one is completed." Shino reminded, since he had to make sure he reminded Kiba of the ground rules.

…

It was her day off.

She knew everyone else knew that it was since she had her schedule posted on her door and the refrigerator. While the morning had been hectic she was still determined to enjoy this day. She had decided that she wasn't going to speak to Shino yet about what ever he had tricked Kiba into. Nothing horrible had happened yet, so it was simply them being boys.

Taking refuge in her room she was now curled under the covers, keeping herself warm and quite hidden to the outside.

At least she had hoped. Instead her door was slowly opened, she turned to look. Surprise was not the word she would use when Lee looked at her from the other side of the open door.

"Hinata, forgive the intrusion, but I am in need of assistance." Lee stated in a polite but pleading tone. Sitting up the Hyuuga heir made a motion for her cousin's teammate to enter. He did, stopping a few feet from where she sat, and knelt on the floor. "I believe that someone is targeting my teammates, I am asking your assistance in finding this deviant."

Hinata stared at him, she was tempted to make an excuse but she was curious and when someone asked for help, it would be rude to simply say no.

"Of course…is anyone hurt?" She asked concern melting into her voice.

Lee hung his head in shame for being unable to stop these attacks on his teammates. "This deviant." Lee spat, "is targeting my teammates hair."

Hinata stared before speaking. "Their hair?" she questioned. Lee nodded, his head bowed to show her some respect. She briefly felt as if this was her fault. Her shifts were getting longer and with her spending more time at the hospital it meant less time monitoring her deviant teammates.

"Tenten ...her hair was bleached this morning. She swears there was no difference in her conditioner that could give away neither the deviant nor the intent. Her hair is now blond." Lee finished mournfully as he thought of his teammate crying in his arms. "Her hair means everything to her." he added.

If Hinata were less of a person she would be trying to hide her laughter, instead she remained solemn.

"I will assist you." Hinata answered. With that Lee removed the conditioner from his pouch and placed it before her.

….

Hanabi on the other hand, was forced for punishment to care for Neji, was now wondering if anyone would think less of her if she went and hid in her sisters room. At least neither was considering her as the "deviant". The two were ignoring her and she was completely fine with that. The two were just sitting there staring at the wall. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she should get her dad, then Lee entered the room.

"Hinata is willing to help in this deviants capture." Lee's voice seemed so loud in the silence.

"She did?" Hanabi asked.

Neji and Tenten remained sitting in silence. Either ignoring or just simply not caring about what Lee and Hanabi had to say. Instead they just listened to their hurt pride; both were accomplished in their fields. So knowing that someone was able to do this to them, left them wanting vengeance.

They had scars from battles. But battles were different than this, instead this was something personal. Someone from their past was holding a grudge, and now had decided that it would be best to seek revenge.

Unbeknownst to either of them, but to Lee and Hanabi, both were radiating their intent to kill.

Hanabi looked at Lee who just shook his head and motioned that to the younger Hyuuga it was best to leave them in peace. Nodding she followed behind Lee and both made their escape to wherever Hinata was.

Neither cared that they were alone with their rage.

"They'll pay." Tenten hissed breaking the silence.

"Painfully." Neji added in agreement.

"Oh yes, and it will be very slowly and with prejudice." Tenten finished.

The two looked at each other and cackled.

…


	3. Simper When You fail Or Don't

**Chapter 3: Simper When You Fail…or dont**

**Dare 2: Bleach Lee's hair and convince him he is disillusioned**

…..

He needed a new plan.

A better plan than his first one, he concluded as he tapped his fingers along his chin. He was a ninja, and a good one, hell an awesome one at that, so he was used to having lots of plans. His lip curled slightly in mild disgust that his first brilliant plan had failed. Two hours of surveillance and seeing his intended target purchase conditioner had seemed perfect. Only his target was a good person. Who else would purposely buy something as personal as conditioner for someone else? The disgust he previously felt was lost and replaced with a sense of well being. While Lee might be almost as good Hinata, Kiba wasn't.

He glanced at his silent and unknowing partner. Who was, if he didn't know better ignoring him for a videogame. It didn't look interesting to him, just two girls wandering some room and one had some weird looking camera, though he had to admit he liked the outfits.

…..

Shino paused the game, and turned slowly to face his rather eccentric teammate. He knew that feeling when the hair on the back of his neck stood and there was this need to bleach everything Kiba touched, it was the feeling of his teammate having an idea.

"Kiba…" Shino began hoping to stop this idea before it was formed and brought to his attention. But there was never a saving grace when the two of them were involved and the verbal mass of stupidity was thrown at him.

"I got it; it's like really fucking good one too." Kiba began his eyes bright and determined.

Shino stared, noticing his teammates eyes were focused on the screen. But didn't want to look, he really didn't.

"I'll turn into her, and it'll be perfect." His red marked teammate blurted in excitement. "Who the hell would suspect an innocent looking girl, and in that outfit, I'll have him eating out my hands." He barked a hysterical giggle. "Yes, his ebony locks will soon be a matching set to his dear Tenten!"

There was a sister glee in his eyes that made Shino feel like running but not hiding, but staying close to Hinata.

"I don't understand." Shino stated. Not knowing why he spoke since he was now the focus of his eccentric teammate.

"You will my dear Shino, and I will be triumphant once more!" he exclaimed, there was a pause and then in a less "eccentric tone asked. "I need to use your internet."

….

Tenten kept the baseball cap on, it didn't matter that the only person in the room was Neji, or that they were just writing up their enemy list. She just didn't want anyone to see her hair; she couldn't even call it blond, more like white. She scowled, someone was out for revenge, she was trying to think who she had offended, and it was a long list. Ten pages long, she glanced at Neji's, feeling slightly offended that his list was longer than hers. Whoever this was, they were skilled to sneak up on them and remain hidden. Lee was doing his best to keep them positive, but even he had seemed to disappear, she couldn't blame him, she had lost her temper with him. Now he was hiding in the safety of saint Hinata, Tenten rolled her eyes, that girl was on the fast track to sainthood.

"I can't take this!" Tenten yelled. Neji looked up, annoyance etched on his features. "We should be doing more than writing a "who done it" list." She stood, tossing her papers on the table. "We need to attack, set up tracks, leave this house and get ready to slaughter this son of a bitch!"

Neji thought about it for a second, it would be nice to be somewhere that no one could interfere with his vengeance.

"I believe you might be correct, as wrong as that sounds, we need this dealt with." Neji agreed, ignoring or just not caring that Tenten was glaring at him for his insult.

….

"Mayu." Shino repeated in disbelief as he stared at his teammate, well what once was his teammate, who now was impersonating a character from the game he was playing. He wondered if he should find humor in that he didn't even like that character.

Kiba stared at himself in the mirror, a full length mirror.

Shino swore it wasn't out of vanity, just necessity should he be again invited to a function Hinata needed to attend.

He had to admit, he did look good. "Mayu." Kiba repeated in the same voice as the one from the game. He smiled, and smoothed out the front of his outfit. "I look so good no matter what…how can Lee even resist me, I look so helpless..and I limp! He's bound to rush to my aid." The manic giggle escaped again as he threw his head back.

"I doubt he'll aid you if your approach is ..." Shino paused, and crossed his arms, giving Kiba a once over.

Whatever he was to say was lost as Kiba turned to face him. The expression was so helpless and lost, it reminded him of someone and tugged at him, involuntarily he took a step closer. Mayu brought her hands up slightly as if to shield herself from him, he blinked and felt like slapping himself.

"Please, Shino-kun." Fake Mayu whimpered, her fragile hands clenching, "My leg hurts, wont you carry me?" there was a pause before Kiba let out a yelp as Shino smacked him, it would have been called slapping, but only girls slapped. "Ow!"

They both froze as the door opened; Shino was certain it was a bad sign when his own father didn't seem alarmed or even fazed at the sight before him.

"I already informed Tsume, that Kiba is spending the night." At both of them staring, and one not even dropping his illusion he continued. "Tsume agreed, since you two…are …..getting along so well, he can stay the week." With that the door was closed, but both overhead the not even close to being a mumble that neither he nor Tsume would be having grandchildren at this point.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Shino cleared his throat.

"I don't get it…" Kiba said in a serious tone. He looked at Shino with confused wide eyes; Shino's response was to glare with his eyebrows.

…..

Lee was not a coward, but he knew better than to overstay his welcome. After Tenten had, and he understood she was upset, lost her temper with him. He knew it would be wise to move elsewhere, so that was what brought him here. He was sitting at the table with Hanabi and Hinata, both were offering him support and reminding him that words said in anger were not to be taken to heart.

He was trying not to let his hurt and disappointment show; he was used to Neji being mean, spiteful, insulting and hateful, but not Tenten. She was always his nicest teammate, and the one he was closet too. She even let him share a bed with her after he watched horror movies. It hurt his heart to know she could, even in anger, be so cruel to him.

"I'm sorry she yelled at you." Hanabi offered in condolence. Feeling a little prideful as her sister smiled in approval, "You were just trying to help."

"Lee." Both turned to look at Hinata. "Would you mind going to the store and picking up some more tea bags for me?"

Hanabi looked at her elder sister with confusion. If someone was after Neji and his teammates sending Lee out of the safety (it was, kind of, even if Neji had been attacked) the compound offered, it was like just offering him to the attacker. Lee stared at Hinata in the same manner until Hinata's cheeks were a faint pink.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I forgot..never mind I'll be back." Before she even finished standing Lee held his hand up to stop her.

"No, forgive me Hinata-san, I am a guest and you have already done so much." He informed her, seeing this as a way to go and maybe run off some steam and get some distance between him and Tenten.

Hanabi stared as Lee left, then back at her sister. There was this little sense of unease at how forgetful her sister was in that moment. She raised one eyebrow and stared at her sibling who was innocently drinking tea.

Hinata placed her cup down and turned to face her sister, she smiled softly in a maternal way at the suspicion in her sisters eyes.

"Lee needs time to think, and with him staring at that door, hoping Tenten will suddenly appear and apologize is not helping him, and if he is not thinking straight…" Hinata didn't need to finish her sentence as Hanabi nodded in understanding.

"He won't be any help." Hanabi finished quite pleased with herself.

Though she missed the slight unease Hinata held in her gaze for a moment.

Hinata was not an idiot, she willing let many things slide and had learned to be oblivious or ignorant to certain matters, but she had a suspicion this was all Kiba's doing. If it was he wouldn't be able to do anything if Lee remained here. She shook her head and smiled slightly in amusement, occasionally it was proper for anyone to be a deviant.

…

Kiba smiled a rather unattractive smile, Shino added mentally to himself as they watched from a safe distance the compound that Lee was in. He was tempted to use the binoculars he had brought as well, but having Kiba ask if he was spying on Hinata's room was not something he wanted to deal with.

It had been one time, which he had been caught, and it was out of curiosity.

She was a girl and he was close to her, so what if he was curious if she wore a bra to bed. It was a normal question, but it would have rude and maybe offensive to ask. So he had convinced Kiba too, and after hearing the answer and it being told from a medical standpoint, he wanted to see.

"Do you wanna use the binoculars and see if Hinata is changing, you pervert?" Kiba asked smirking.

Shino's eyebrows rose in offense, before defaulting to their regular glaring position. Kiba only giggled, it was disturbing since he was still wearing his illusion and sounded just like the character.

"Must you remain that way, Lee is not present." Shino hissed, but it was hard to hiss with a deep voice and it sounded more like a growl.

Kiba shrugged, "Gotta stay in character." He answered. "Besides the breeze feels nice, I get why chicks wear skirts" he let out another very feminine giggle.

Shino looked away, not bothering to even think about that statement.

After what felt like hours, and was, Lee emerged from the compound. Both of them froze, unbelieving that Lee would bother to leave the compound. Without Hinata helping it would near impossible to attack Lee. Both looked at each other unknowing that in the moment they both were closer in thought than ever. Both were mentally thinking there was a high power that was giving them the go sign; this was indeed a blessed mission.

Shino was a little shocked when Kiba handed him the binoculars.

"Watch me, not the compound. I might need backup if Lee becomes all hands." Shino looked at Kiba in awe, at least his eyebrows were. "You're in for a show, you pervert." The awe was lost as Kiba stood and straightened out his dress, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. With one final glance over and a nod from Shino, Kiba in disguise was off.

…..

Lee was not really thinking straight, he was a ninja, but he was a child as well. And begin yelled at by someone you considered family, was not something he could merely shrug off as nothing. Whoever this was probably laughing at him, at them, he was succeeding in his revenge. Lee let out a sigh and shook his head not noticing, since it was becoming late and only the last, like him, forgetful handful was in the market, when he bumped into someone. He blinked as he heard the slight surprised and pained gasp. He was about to apologize when he noticed she was slightly off balance, with his shift reflexes he helped steady her, being careful of her one wrapped leg. She looked at him, her eyes so soft and lost, probably some visitor of civilian without training.

"Are you alight?" he asked.

She nodded, her dark hair shifting with the movement of her head. "Y..yes, forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going." She seemed uncomfortable as he stared at her. "Are..are you alight." She asked so softly and timidly.

He nodded and noticed his hands were still gripping her elbows, he released her and took a step back, the grocery bag swung helplessly in his hand. "No..I'm fine I should have been looking where I was going." He apologized feeling himself turn slightly pink when she smiled and let out a shy reserved laugh. He noticed her bag and the weight of it, she must have been shopping, and from the look it was more than she could comfortable carry.

…..

Shino watched in amazement, he would never admit it but watching Kiba when he was acting was something he couldn't quite explain. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched as Kiba handed over his bag and Lee began following closely beside him. Every once in awhile Kiba would fix his skirt and Lee had eyes that followed, there was a joke made at some ones expense when Kiba blushed and brought his hands up to cover his mouth.

It was a move copied from Hinata, she never liked showing how wide her smile was, he couldn't understand it, and she had nice teeth, strong teeth. She had bitten him once when they were practicing, it was effective to have him all put loosen his hold on her and run behind Kiba. He frowned with his eyebrows, since that was all of his face that visible. He was losing focus on the task at hand. Mentally he cursed how easily he was distracted by his not even present teammate. Rolling his shoulders to release some tension he focused on Kiba who was now leaning slightly against Lee. He was amazed at how easy it was to distract Lee with the presence of a female. He personally would never be distracted like that; he was obviously a better ninja.

…

Hinata, who was still enjoying the company of her sister, felt this strange urge to scratch her nose. It was an old wives tale, but she had this feeling that someone was thinking about her. For a brief moment she entertained the thought that it was Naruto, but the thought was fleeting as a strange feeling of quilt overwhelmed her.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked. It was not usual for his sister to simply space out. At her sisters' nod, Hanabi began probing. "Is it cause of what Kiba wanted?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I was thinking of someone." she smiled wistfully.

Hanabi stared at her sister and nodded, but didn't understand. She had meet Naruto once, she didn't see the attraction.

…..

Lee was looking at her with sad and slightly protective eyes as she let out another sigh. It was a harsh story to tell about how her leg was injured. She fiddled with the end of her shirt, "My own twin sister, abandoned me, she just watched me fall and continued." She paused as she took in a labored breath, "I'll never be able to walk or run properly again." Lee placed a hand on her shoulder, she smiled sadly. "She couldn't handle our responsibility to our village, we both tried to escape but when I fell…she…she left me …to carry that burden…. alone."

He squeezed her shoulder, feeling sympathy and being able to emphasize, Neji had left him several times, and while he had Tenten to save him, Mayu had no one. To be abandoned by family, he smiled down at her, trying to silently offer her some strength.

…..

By now, Shino was unsure if he could even think this was Kiba. He knew it was but everything that girl was doing was simply, not Kiba. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he wouldn't be finishing that game now, every time he saw Mayu, he let that shiver run through his frame, maybe his father was right and he needed some therapy and separation from Kiba. He let out a snort, he didn't even like Kiba, but with Hinata busy who else was he to spend his free time with.

He should ask her if being medic was more important than him, he felt slighted that she wasn't spending time with him and when she was, she was distracted. It was different, dealing with her distracted; he was used to having her attention. But now even having lunch with him was swamped with her new duties.

He let out a sigh, he knew that he needed to be understanding and supportive but it was becoming difficult. Even visiting her was a hassle, she would smile and greet him but then something would happen and she'd be gone. Sometimes she'd hurriedly offer her goodbye and other times, his frown tightened.

He missed her, not that he'd ever tell her.

Returning his glasses to their rightful place he returned to watching Mayu and Lee, and wondering if maybe on the next dare Hinata wouldn't mind watching as well.

He let out another sigh, if she knew about this, she'd put a stop to it. He smiled slightly, she was scary when riled up with righteous indignation, but she looked better to him was she just happy.

He let out another sigh; this was supposed to be a good day. He returned to focusing his attention to Lee and Mayu, well Kiba.

…..

"What brings you here?" Lee asked, from what she told him about her village and her responsibility she must have been under lock and key. He had a suspicion she was on the run, and in hiding, who would try to kidnap someone in a village full of ninjas.

Mayu licked her lip, obvious hesitant to tell him, but after taking another labored breath she spoke low and unsure, as if she too didn't believe her own idea would work, and was simply waiting to be snatched away. "Sae….she…..Sae helped me, she distracted the villagers and …..attacked those imprisoning me. I want to find my sister." There was a pause as she placed her head on his shoulder and looked up with him wide and tearful eyes. "I'm not as strong as Sae, I can't fight, and I just want my sister."

Lee felt a sharp pain, as he thought, what could Mayu do to defend herself against anyone, when bumping into someone and carrying a heavy bag, could send her sprawling helpless to the floor. It was the good person in him that knew he had to protect her.

"You can stay at my apartment, my roommate wouldn't mind." He blurted out the good guy in him demanded he do so, and his spring of youth was determined that Mayu wouldn't be taken back to her village and her sister found.

He was especially pleased when she stared at him as if he was the most amazing person in the world.

Only that expression didn't last long as it was soon replaced with horror and as the world faded, he swore she was fearfully screaming his name. His last thought before the floor came to meet him and it appeared that Mayu was being dragged off by someone he couldn't see, was that he failed.

…..

Shino nodded when he noticed the signal, the time was now and Shino was going to be there to see Lee become a bleached blond. He watched as with a mere poisoned needle to the back of the neck sent the green clad ninja to the floor, Shino also noticed and wanted to face palm at the insanity of it, was that Kiba was being tripped up, his leg was caught by Lee's and soon both would be a tumbled mess on the floor. From years of practice at catching his teammates when they fell, he made a few quick hand signals and grabbed Kiba roughly by the arm the moment he appeared beside him. Not realizing that Lee had seen someone grab Mayu, and might not be thinking in his right mind.

Kiba righted himself and stood beside Shino, still not dropping his illusion. "That was a close one." He replied casually as he began to remove his bag from Lees shoulder.

Shino noticed the grocery bag beside Lee; he investigated it out of curiosity. As he did he noticed a box of empty tea bags, he knew that brand. He scowled; Lee was purchasing tea bags, and the very brand that Hinata used. He knew, on occasion she had asked him to either go with her to the market or to pick them up on his way.

She was very particular when it came to certain things.

This was one of them.

Had she asked Lee to buy that specific brand, why was he even buying them, she didn't trust Kiba to get them. Behind his glasses his eyes narrowed slightly, he knew Lee was staying with Neji for the moment; maybe it was out of Lee's good nature that caused him to do this, to be gracious to his hoist. Only Hinata wasn't his host that would be Neji.

Kiba looked at Shino who was looking like he wanted to kick Lee. He smirked and rolled his eyes, Shino was so damn weird, but, what could he do, the bug bastard was lonely and with everyone on missions but a few, he didn't mind the company. With a little too much glee, Kiba put on his latex gloves.

"Help me move him to the alley way." Kiba demanded, liking the authority in his voice.

Shino seemed to snap out of his thoughts and with reluctance helped Kiba drag the prone ninja to the alley, dropping his legs in a less than gentle fashion once he had. Kiba didn't miss it, but kept his observation to himself, he didn't like to mess with a moody Shino. A moody Shino meant hospital visits, and right now with Hinata working at the hospital it would be awkward to have to explain it, she freaked him out in her scrubs, even her nice ones.

With that Kiba began the process of bleaching Lee's hair, while Shino remained moody in his watch.

30 minutes later all they had to do was wait, and cross their fingers, he knew this would work, it was his creation after all, and well Hinata had helped. He doubted she believed that his sister was looking into being a blond for break, but she had helped none the less. He smiled slightly, his teammate was becoming awesome.

Kiba smirked, he hadn't changed back, and he was kind of enjoying this. He patted Lee's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Lee; I'm not abandoning you, just going to higher ground." He stood and nodded at Shino both going to another safer spot to watch and see if this dare was a success.

….

Tenten and Neji looked up from their planning when Hinata opened the sliding door; it was easy to tell that she anxious over something. Both watched her, she was usually very nervous so this was not new, but the way she kept one hand on the door, she looked ready to bolt.

"Have you seen Lee?" she asked, worry in her tone.

They both shock their head, but Tenten felt this weariness come over her at that statement. Lee wouldn't have left because she yelled at him, she felt this feeling of guilt wrap itself around her and squeeze. She noticed that Hinata bit her lower lip and looked away, there was something wrong.

"Oh." She answered.

"Why?" Tenten asked, feeling the need to grab her weapon and go in search of Lee. "Did he leave?" she questioned, when Hinata brought one hand up to trace a part of the door frame, it was all the answer that Tenten needed. "I'll go look for him." Tenten stated clearly, moving towards the doorway and brushing past Hinata.

Neji looked at his cousin, who was staring after Tenten. "I believe this to be normal of the fairer and weaker sex." He stated so calmly. Hinata looked back at him, she seemed tempted to say something but stopped, she was the level headed one.

Hinata wondered briefly if this was her fault, it was disturbing to her to know that she might be the reason for someone's suffering, even it was due to a harmless prank. At least she hoped it was, the other had been. Her cousin had looked away from her, returning to overlooking some plan. She didn't want to get involved with whatever Kiba and Shino were doing, it never ended well.

….

Lee was dreaming, at least he figured he was, he was standing tall and proud as he offered his hand to Mayu. With some hesitation she took it, and stood before him. She wasn't smiling just staring at him with hopelessness.

"I don't want to go back." She was telling him, her tone was frantic and there was nothing he could do. "I have to find my sister! I can't go back." He was about to open his mouth when he found himself being roughly shaken, he looked with some horror as Mayu began to fade. He could hear someone talking to him, but he couldn't focus.

"Mayu.." he whispered, the shaking stopped and he was dropped back to the floor the impact woke him.

Tenten was staring at him, with raised eyebrows, he had done something and he couldn't figure it out.

"Mayu, who the hell is Mayu?" Tenten asked, well demanded.

Lee looked around; she wasn't there, some part of him that he hadn't heard from since his training began with Gai decided to make itself known. "_Remember,"_ it whispered _"she's the girl you let be taken. The girl who was suffering in her village and escaped, if you had been any other ninja…"_ Lee shook his head, and a strange smell overtook him, he noticed Tenten staring slacked jaw and looked at his hair.

"They got you too." Tenten whispered.

…

Shino and Kiba, who was once again himself, were watching, with binoculars. The scene before them was so sweet and touching, it was making them ill.

"I think I completed that dare." He stated, not wanting to go back. He had this feeling this was something that needed to be left alone.

Shino nodded in agreement. "It is completed." As Kiba stared at him he added "you are free to move to the next dare."

….

Hanabi was still awake when Lee and Tenten returned; her sister had retired to her room. She had a feeling Hinata wasn't going to work tomorrow, she had been on the phone with one of the nurses, claiming it was a family crisis.

Apparently it was, Lee was leaning on Tenten and his hair too was blond, almost white, but it was the expression. He looked so defeated, and Tenten so tired. She looked at her cousin who hadn't bothered to look, and nudged him with her foot.

Tenten made a motion with her head indicating that whatever needed to be said was not going to be said here, with a irritated look Neji stood. Not before ordering Hanabi to go fetch Hinata, she gave her a cousin a look that matched his, and showed how close the genetic line was with that look.

Once Hanabi was gone Tenten began speaking, it was her serious voice, the kind only heard when something horrible was happening. "They got Lee, and apparently that's not all." Neji looked as Lee shook his head, and appeared very close to crying. "There was a girl, she taken; Lee thinks it might be connected."

"A girl?" Neji repeated.

Tenten nodded, and helped Lee sit on the floor. "She had escaped from some village, apparently she was someone very important, and whoever took her, also did that to Lee."

Both watched as Lee brought his knees to his chest. He looked so broken, Neji and Tenten shared a look, and this was something that needed to be handled.

Lee tried to hold onto the things Gai taught him, but all he could see was her face as she dragged by the arm, her silent yell of his name. He was supposed to protect, and instead he had allowed someone who couldn't defend themselves to be taken, back to some horrible place and let unspeakable things happen to her. His shoulders shook, he had to right this, but he didn't know how. He didn't know if he could, it had been so easy for him to be subdued, and then humiliated. It had been easy for that….that..that deviant to take Mayu.

"_Poor Mayu, abandoned by her own twin and then the one who offers to be her savior…some little brat playing ninja, let's see you try karate chopping him, if he lets you near him."_ The inner voice laughed after it was done, but there was no spring of youth to counter the winter of his doubt. He had failed his teammates, and he had failed Mayu.

Tenten stared at Lee, if she hadn't yelled at him. She glanced at Neji who seemed pensive at Lee's internal suffering.

"I'm sorry Mayu." He whispered.


End file.
